


Albaricoques

by cenobe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Barista Sylvain, Childhood Memories, Coffee Shops, College, Crushes, Doctor's Degree Student Felix, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied ableism, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cenobe/pseuds/cenobe
Summary: Felix empezó buscando una cafetería conveniente en la que dedicarse a su estudio, y acabó encontrando algo más. No tiene claro si es buena o mala suerte.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Albaricoques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiddieDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddieDM/gifts).



> ¡Otro Sylvix de mi parte, más fluffy, estrafalario y cliché que nunca! Mi querida Middie me encargó un Sylvix Coffeeshop AU, y he aquí el resultado. He disfrutado como una cría escribiéndolo, y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado (y con la cantidad de headcanons y dinámicas que conseguí meterle jijiji 🤭)
> 
> Creo que es importante mencionar que los aspectos autistas (síntomas, tendencias, reacciones externas) de Felix han sido revisados por una persona en el espectro del autismo, pero tanto su visión como la mía son subjetivas. Yo soy alguien neurotípico, pero he intentado escribirlo con los mayores respeto y documentación posibles. Sobra decir que aun así estoy abierta al diálogo en este respecto, con que si tienes algo que decir no dudes en hacérmelo saber en los comentarios 💗
> 
> Dicho esto, ¡disfruta! 💕

El ocaso era la parte favorita de los meses veraniegos para Felix. Cuando la cafetería cerraba el sol apenas había empezado a ponerse, pero ya para entonces el sentimiento de calma estacional penetraba su interior, y el camino hasta la estación de metro se hacía otra parte dulce del ritual en el que se habían convertido sus días. El sol aún brillaba de un naranja intenso, pero lo hacía tras el parapeto de los edificios, cada uno de un color. Bajo su luz, en la acera junto a la carretera de dos sentidos, Felix aspiraba el azul y el lavanda de debajo de las nubes junto con las primeras y tímidas exhalaciones de los árboles frutales, y echaba a andar sujetándose la tira de la cartera.   
  
Había empezado a trabajar en su tesis doctoral fuera de casa por consejo de Lysithea, una amiga que había hecho en el máster. Ella le había recomendado que saliera de casa, que encontrara un rincón agradable en la ciudad y asistiera sistemáticamente, sirviéndose de su portátil. Le sería más fácil que hacerlo en el piso que alquilaba ya cursando el grado, y además evitaría que este se llenara de asociaciones estresantes y fastidiosas. Felix lo había encontrado sorprendentemente útil, y a sí mismo eficiente en seguirlo. Lysithea había reído por el teléfono.   
  
Todo ello, el plan, el razonamiento, eran palabras de Lysithea: no se le habrían ocurrido al propio Felix. Nunca había sido hábil en el arte de nombrar sus propias emociones, y mucho menos de tomar vías de acción que favorecieran las positivas, o aliviaran las negativas. Tampoco habría llamado por su cuenta a esa chica, tan pequeña, determinada y vulnerable su amiga si ella no lo hubiera llamado antes su amigo. Desde que falleció su hermano mayor había sido una persona solitaria, pero en los últimos tiempos se había abierto a las palabras de otros, las había dejado entrar, aunque la reparación del daño que habían causado palabras anteriores, también ajenas, era el trabajo de una vida. Incluso había empezado a formular palabras por su cuenta.   
  
Por ejemplo, fue él el primero en decirse que le gustaba Sylvain. Y la mayoría del tiempo quería abofetearse por ello.   
  
Había elegido la cafetería en la que trabajaba Sylvain porque estaba cerca de su piso. Las escaleras del rellano de su apartamento prácticamente conectaban con las de la estación de metro, y desde la parada de destino debía andar poco más de un cuarto de hora hasta el local. Éste era pequeño, e incluso en las horas puntas apenas solía llenarse. Estaba a dos niveles: tenía un par de mesas en el nivel superior, así como el mostrador, y el resto estaba dividido en el nivel inferior. Este quedaba algo por debajo del nivel del suelo, y se accedía a él por una corta escalera con barandas a los lados desde las que se podía observar el establecimiento entero.   
  
El suelo de este estaba cubierto de una losa tan anticuada que uno no podía evitar sorprenderse al encontrar que combinaba perfectamente con el resto de la decoración. Seguramente se debía a lo austera que era, pero Felix no sabía de esas cosas. Simplemente le gustaban las plantas colgantes, todas ellas bien cuidadas, los marcos pequeños con ilustraciones antiguas que no sabía ubicar, las paredes blancas que resaltaban el caoba del altísimo techo, la madera sin tratar de las mesas y el hecho de que no hubiera un juego de taza y plato que se repitiera. El café era de calidad, y la comida estaba lo bastante buena como para contar con ella los días en que olvidaba cocinarse.   
  
Felix enseguida encontró su mesa predilecta. Casi siempre estaba vacía debido al hecho de que una de las sillas dejaba la cabeza de la mayoría a escasos centímetros de la baranda que separaba ambos niveles, y sólo a unos pocos más de la puerta en el superior. Tenía a bien dejarla desocupada, y su portátil cerca de la corriente. El hueco era cómodo, y acogedor, aunque había algo que se sentía torcido en el hecho de admitírselo. Lo único que le había preocupado era que el servicio no fuera de su agrado, hecho que le habría obligado a buscar otra cafetería a pesar de las cualidades positivas de esta.   
  
En ella sólo trabajaban tres personas. Dedue, el gerente, era, para estándares de Felix, todo lo que debería ser alguien en su posición: nunca le daba conversación, casi nunca le sonreía, era tremendamente eficiente y un buen cocinero. Annette, la primera de las camareras, era todo lo contrario. Era parlanchina, y compartía demasiado con los clientes: en su primera semana yendo allí, le contó a Felix que ella misma tejía las cuerdas de las que colgaban las plantas, y que su novia (que se llamaba Mercedes) preparaba las tartas que vendían. Era atolondrada y se disculpaba demasiado por errores nimios, pero en lugar de irritarle, inexplicablemente enternecía a Felix, que se sentía a gusto en su compañía así como en la de Dedue, aunque fueran polos opuestos.   
  
Por último, Sylvain encarnaba todo lo que Felix odiaba de los camareros en particular, y de las personas en general. La primera vez que asistió al café, él no estaba, y en su lugar trabajaba un muchacho con pecas y mirada gentil, dirigida con tanto anhelo hacia Dedue que Felix advirtió enseguida que se gustaban. Había pensado alguna vez que si el camarero pelirrojo hubiera estado allí esa primera vez habría buscado otro local. Pero en esos días antes de su fatídico primer encuentro le había cogido el cariño suficiente como para marcharse, a pesar de Sylvain.   
  
Lo primero que apreció Felix de él fue que era un completo idiota, y lo segundo, que era un casanova, dos cualidades estrechamente conectadas. Entró, con los hombros de la cazadora llenos de lluvia, y desde el otro lado del mostrador, Sylvain le sonrió. Le guiñó un ojo y le dijo "enseguida estoy por ti". A Felix le entraron ganas de darse la vuelta y abandonar el lugar, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho de saber hasta qué punto Sylvain estaría _ por él _ .   
  
Observó a los pocos minutos que hacía a las veces de barista y de camarero, y que, aun así, encontraba el tiempo libre suficiente para acercarse a su mesa a incordiarle. Tenía una de esas sonrisas que uno no podía dejar de mirar, pero que no se sentía inclinado a devolver. Sylvain trató de darle algo de conversación cuando Felix acabó de montar su pequeño puesto, con su ordenador, sus auriculares, sus libros y su cuaderno expuestos con exactitud ante él, pero por supuesto él la cortó de raíz. Sabía qué clase de intercambio buscaba, con una mano sobre la mesa, a una distancia calculada de la suya, y otra en la cintura propia, la sonrisa ladeada y los labios húmedos, y no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Felix odiaba esa actitud en general, y dirigida a su persona en concreto, y no tenía ningún problema en hacérselo saber, ni en marcharse sin pagar el café si era necesario.   
  
Con todo, Sylvain captó el mensaje y no se vio ofendido, como había sucedido otras veces con otros hombres menos suspicaces. Por desgracia, Felix descubriría pronto, tampoco se dio por vencido. Le tomó nota y volvió él mismo con el café que había pedido, con otra sonrisa grande y otra pregunta coqueta preparada, sin duda. Siempre parecía tener una para él, a pesar de que Felix respondía con el menor número de palabras posibles. Trató de sonsacarle en qué trabajaba, pero el otro sólo le concedió el nombre de la universidad por la que se doctoraba. Se arrepintió al momento, puesto que Sylvain le contó alegremente que él también se había graduado en esa casa, insinuándole que tal vez habían coincidido. Felix le respondió que se acordaría si hubiera coincidido con un tipo tan pesado como él, a lo que Sylvain rió de buena gana. Había encontrado la forma de tomarse bien su insulto con tal de charlar con él unos minutos más, y Felix suspuso con exasperación que eso sería una constante.   
  
Sin embargo, más adelante esa misma tarde, Sylvain pareció advertir que, mientras Felix leía, sus ojos saltando entre filas digitales bajo su ceño algo fruncido, giraba y pulsaba delicadamente su cubo  _ fidget  _ con la mano izquierda. El joven había aprendido por las malas que la mayoría no entendía que no se trataba un simple juguete, ni por qué un hombre adulto lo usaría. No tenía la fe suficiente en Sylvain como para concluir en que él sí, pero era indudable que ante esa visión se había limitado a sonreírle, dejar su nueva taza con cuidado en la mesa y retirar la anterior sin mediar palabra. El propio Felix no se dio cuenta de ello en el momento: fue un detalle que recuperó de su memoria días después, y que le convenció de que el tal Sylvain era lo bastante decente como para no convertirse en el motivo de abandono del precioso refugio que había encontrado en plena ciudad, a pesar de todo.   
  
Ese atisbo de decencia podría haber sido un problema sumado a su aspecto físico. Felix no solía centrarse en gente apuesta, aunque Sylvain lo era, y mucho. Era alto y de espaldas anchas: Felix habría apostado a que hacía ejercicio regularmente, aunque también advirtió la cajetilla de cigarros en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. La manga corta bajo su delantal dejaba entrever numerosos lunares iguales a los que adornaban su rostro, y sus zapatos algo picudos dejaban entrever cierto gusto. Tenía las cejas y las pestañas pobladas y oscuras, y los ojos grandes y castaños, aunque la emoción apenas llegaba a ellos. Felix encontraba su pelo rojizo, arreglado de forma desigual, impráctico para trabajar de camarero, pero le gustaba cómo colgaban los mechones cortos sobre sus cejas, más oscuras, al agachar la cabeza para ocuparse de cualquier cosa. También le gustaban sus manos, grandes y hoscas, y el tono tostado y amarillento de su piel.   
  
Sin embargo el joven se sintió enseguida libre de ese peligro, al ser testigo de la indiscriminación con la que dispensaba su actitud de donjuán de poca monta entre los distintos comensales. Sylvain encontraba siempre huecos para acercarse a las mesas repletas de extraños, recostarse sobre ellas y hablarles, con su voz ajada y carismática. Les miraba de una forma especial pero predeterminada, y Felix estaba seguro de que fingía querer conseguir algo de ellos, o tal vez hacerles sentir algo, que en el fondo no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Para él era evidente que practicaba una especie de deporte, que debía llevar mucho tiempo perfeccionando a costa de individuos incautos, listos para sentirse especiales aunque fuera de mano de un cretino integral.   
  
En definitiva, Sylvain era un camarero eficiente, pero una persona molesta. Felix estaba seguro de todo ello, y de entender cada intención tras cada gesto, y por eso se sentía seguro a su alrededor. No se daba cuenta de que, de hecho, a él le trataba de forma distinta. Solamente a él.   
  
Percibía esa exclusividad como en un segundo plano, nunca como tal, y al principio de hecho la confundió con familiaridad. Durante unos agonizantes minutos, un día de la primera semana que coincidieron, tuvo la impresión de que Sylvain actuaba como si le conociera, no de la universidad sino de su vida anterior. Entonces la tensión estuvo a punto de enviar a Felix a un espacio mental del que ni la música que llevaba consigo a todas partes le habría conseguido devolver. No obstante, razonó enseguida que se trataba de su naturaleza de  _ playboy  _ fallido, nada más profundo, y se libró de ella con una serie de suspiros estudiados y un largo trago del delicioso chai que preparaba Dedue.   
  
El ambiente cálido y desvestido de la cafetería, con su excelente café, su iluminación desnuda, su murmullo natural, incluso sus trabajadores, sería uno de los factores a los que Felix atribuiría la atracción que creció tanto oculta como delante de sus narices. Al principio se desembarazó de ella con la indiferencia que le dedicaba a la mayoría de cuestiones interpersonales, abandonándola en la maceta del atractivo físico de Sylvain, sin ser consciente de cuánto y cuán rápido germinaría allí.   
  
La atracción que sentía por el camarero (por el reflejo rojizo de sus ojos, por las arrugas de su sonrisa, por el vello del pecho que a veces asomaba por el cuello de su camiseta, por su voz difícil de ubicar) no distaba demasiado de la que había sentido por otros hombres a lo largo de su vida. Y, sin embargo, la sensación (más fácil de señalar que el sentimiento) que le obligaba a levantar la vista de su trabajo cada vez que Sylvain pasaba cerca, que le hacía contestar sus remarques aunque lo mejor sería dejarlos pasar, que le hacía fijarse en los dibujos que le hacía con la espuma de la leche, pasó a los pocos meses de ser algo que intuía a algo que no podía evitar.   
  
Se la llevaba incluso fuera del café, en su corto paseo, nocturno al empezar la primavera y vespertino cuando acababa; se la llevaba a su piso, repleto de libros, de platos sin fregar, y de los tesoros que había ido acumulando con los años; se la llevaba a la cama, casi siempre deshecha, donde su mente empezaba fantasías que sus sueños acababan. Cuando empezaron a ser recurrentes Felix se permitió culpar al encanto de la cafetería por ellos, porque no se le ocurría qué más podía ser, qué causaba la permanencia de ese capricho que le hacía sentirse cálido por dentro, de una forma que creía haber olvidado.   
  
No lo entendía, pero tampoco lo condenaba. Su afecto por el lugar y por el sentimiento que le invadía al entrar en él empezó a traspasarse, como una invasión pacífica, a su vida fuera de ella. Su tesis iba tomando forma y su sentimiento hacia la cafetería también. Al principio luchó contra esa asimilación, riñéndola más que persiguiéndola. Trataba de ser imparcial y centrado, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si tendría una mejor oportunidad de poner a prueba y desafiar la rigidez que Lysithea le había reprochado alguna vez, sentada al otro lado de una mesa de dulces.   
  
Ante la incertidumbre, su único consuelo por un tiempo fue pensar que, igual que ese estado primerizo vino, tarde o temprano se iría sin necesidad de actuar. En lugar de melancolía, Felix encontraba comodidad en la certeza de que los sentimientos no duraban en su intensidad inicial, fueran los que fueran. Sabía que el extraño flechazo que le había atravesado en dirección a Sylvain no sería una excepción. No obstante la vida decidió reírse de él (una vieja costumbre), aunque con menos malicia esta vez, y señalarle inequívocamente que Sylvain le gustaba, y que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algo al respecto.   
  
Antes de la tarde de junio en la que el destino le cerró la boca, Felix vivía cómodo en la seguridad de que la sensación que le había pintado de Sylvain se limitaba a las cuatro paredes de la cafetería. Mientras le viera sólo como camarero (y a sí mismo como doctorando) podía confinarla en cierto contexto, y no permitir que se expandiera. Pensaba en él a veces, sin duda, pero así como esa clase de afecto le era extraño, la fantasía le era familiar e inocua. Si hubiera sabido que en plena primavera ese razonamiento se desmoronaría, sin duda no le habría dedicado tanto tiempo y energía.   
  
En la ciudad no había nada de excepcional acerca de la súbita aparición del cartel amarillo que rezaba "estación en reparaciones", ni siquiera en la rapidez con la que el ayuntamiento los colgaba. Una tarde nublada en la que Felix había trabajado en la cafetería hasta más tarde que de costumbre (Annette le había regalado uno de los bocadillos del expositor, diciendo que de todas formas no iban a venderlo), tras su breve paseo se encontró con él en la estación de metro, aunque no estaba allí cuando la atravesó horas atrás. Era molesto, sobre todo porque había quedado esa noche con un amigo de la carrera para "cenar" (una palabra un tanto elegante para determinar el ritual de comer fideos instantáneos delante de su  _ webcam  _ y discutir calurosamente sobre series de televisión), pero también era irremediable.   
  
Consultó el mapa mental de las líneas de autobús del distrito en el que vivía, que había memorizado inútilmente la primera vez que se mudó, y se decidió enseguida por una parada cercana. Estaba en una de las partes de la ciudad que los lugareños tenían a bien evitar tras el atardecer, pero a él no le preocupaba en absoluto. Felix nunca se paraba a pescar palabras, atributos que pudieran aplicarse a su persona, porque encontraba inservible esa clase de determinismo. Por tanto nunca habría considerado  _ vanidosa _ su seguridad de poder tumbar a cualquiera en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ni absurda su suposición de que algún día se vería obligado a hacerlo.   
  
Echó a andar hacia allí, buscando brevemente en su móvil la música en la que más había pensado a lo largo de la semana. La parada de bus quedaba algo más lejos que la de metro, pero agradecía los minutos extra si contaba con ella. Por sus desgarradores acordes, tal vez, no oyó el rugir de una moto viniendo calle arriba, uno de los pocos ruidos que interrumpían el silencio más allá del barullo de los pubs que empezaban a despertar. Sí se fijó en ella cuando le pasó de largo, y se tensó cuando la vio pararse cerca de la acera, frente a un vado. El conductor no apagó el motor, y se giró a encararle desde el asiento con el casco puesto aún. Felix se tensó más, sin saber muy bien para qué se preparaba. En cualquier caso supo que no estaba listo para reconocer a Sylvain cuando este se quitó el casco y le dedicó una sonrisa.   
  
Le saludó con una exclamación que nunca le habría oído mientras llevara delantal, y Felix se maldijo por empezar a fijarse tan rápido en esa clase de cosas. El otro hombre debió notar lo incómodo que se sentía consigo mismo, porque se apresuró a presentarse como si fuera necesario:   
  
\- Soy Sylvain, del café. Me pareció que eras tú - sonrió.   
  
\- Sé quién eres - le replicó Felix sin educación.   
  
Tal vez porque no había preparado palabra alguna para esa situación, a Felix no le salió ninguna. Se había parado a una distancia prudencial de Sylvain, más cerca que lejos, con lo que esperaba transmitir la comodidad suficiente para darle a entender que no saldría corriendo en dirección contraria a la primera de cambio. El camarero captó lo suficiente del mensaje como para hablarle de nuevo, haciendo evidente que él sí había preparado palabras para la ocasión.   
  
\- Oye, ¿vives por aquí? -. Felix le contestó rápidamente que no, y Sylvain le sonrió de nuevo. Esa segunda vez, por algún motivo, el moreno tuvo que apartar la mirada -. Esta parte de la ciudad es un poco chunga. ¿Puedo llevarte a algún lado? No me cuesta nada acercarte a donde sea, de todas formas tengo que salir de la ciudad.   
  
Felix empezó a hacer rodar el cable de sus auriculares entre sus dígitos mientras sopesaba su respuesta. La vieja subjetividad que había acarreado toda la vida se inclinaba por mandar a Sylvain a freír espárragos, y si se ponía pesado ejecutar en él una de las llaves que había estado repasando en su mente desde que entró en el infame distrito. Su nueva subjetividad, no obstante, la que había buscado tantos pretextos y justificaciones para la cantidad de tiempo que dedicaba al pensamiento de Sylvain, no era tan contundente. Ésta se debatía entre mantener las distancias que le garantizaban la prolongación de su ambivalencia, la total falta de necesidad de contarse a sí mismo qué estaba pasando con él y entre ellos, y la opción opuesta de aceptar su amable e inesperada oferta, y experimentar una cercanía nueva que sin duda pondría nombre a cuanto quedaba sin nombrar en sus sentimientos.   
  
Tal vez era fruto de su tendencia a decidir rápido y plantarse en sus trece, pero el desempate lo efectuó lo que Felix siempre había considerado su racionalidad más imparcial: si iba en moto a su piso, tendría más tiempo de prepararse para la quedada con su amigo, hecho que les beneficiaba a todos. Tomada la decisión, se acercó a Sylvain, tratando de ignorar la forma en que se le iluminó la cara al hacerlo.   
  
\- Me conformo con que me acerques. Pero no te hagas la idea equivocada.   
  
Sylvain rió entre dientes esa última advertencia mientras sacaba un segundo casco del maletero.   
  
\- ¿Qué clase de idea? - preguntó con cierto divertimento y cierta picardía.   
  
La confusión de Felix de este tono en la voz de Sylvain con el que empleaba con cualquiera que despertara su interés en la cafetería no podía deberse al encanto del crepúsculo: también en su interior fracasaba en distinguir que a él le hablaba de forma especial, más tierna, más sincera. Igual que hacía en el local, puso los ojos en blanco y lo barrió bajo la alfombra.   
  
Antes de tomar asiento, observó el casco prestado. Al contrario que las sutilezas que el pelirrojo le dedicaba, era imposible pasar por alto la enorme pegatina que lo decoraba, en la forma de un oso de peluche marrón con un lazo turquesa al cuello. No era lo que uno esperaría encontrar en el maletero de la elegante y deportiva moto negra y roja de Sylvain. Felix le miró arqueando una ceja sin decir nada, y para su sorpresa lo encontró sonrojándose.   
  
\- Es el casco que le dejo a Annette cuando la llevo a su casa. Ella le puso la pegatina porque dijo que era muy soso.    
  
El camarero fue ganando confianza conforme pronunciaba palabras, pero Felix no olvidaría lo avergonzado que sonó al principio, lo balbuciente. Bufó con sorna entre los dientes mientras se lo ponía, asegurándose de que Sylvain lo advertía. Por su parte, él advirtió el brillo en sus ojos castaños antes de que se pusiera el casco.   
  
\- A donde usted diga, capitán.   
  
En lugar de darle su dirección, Felix le indicó que le dejara a un par de manzanas de distancia sin revelarle su conjura. Estaba tan centrado en ella que no se dio cuenta de que le había indicado una de las calles de más alta alcurnia de la ciudad, el reverso pudiente de su barrio más bien humilde. Sólo cayó en ello cuando Sylvain silbó y le habló con una ironía juguetona.   
  
\- Una calle elegante para un hombre elegante, ¿eh?   
  
\- Arranca antes de que me arrepienta - le respondió Felix, inclinándose en su dirección. Después se deleitó con la risa de Sylvain tras el mullido casco, y pusieron rumbo a su dirección falsa.   
  
Felix había resuelto desde que accedió a subirse a la moto en no agarrar la cintura de Sylvain ni aunque estuviera a punto de salir volando del asiento, pero había subestimado la impresión que le causaría. En cuanto el vehículo cogió la velocidad estándar, la emoción y la adrenalina se asentaron en su estómago, subiendo por él en ondas, como olas contra la costa. Sentía el viento, más frío que a pie, en sus tobillos descubiertos. La forma que éste tenía de jugar con su ropa, de meterse dentro de su camiseta y hacerla volar, y de hacer sonar la hebilla de su cartera contra sus colgantes era extasiante. También era aterrador, en cierta medida, pero era ante todo emocionante. Una emoción sin nombre, informe, que le alteraba lo suficiente como para verse obligado a agarrar la cintura de Sylvain para anclarse al momento.   
  
Era un momento inesperadamente hermoso, surcando la carretera azulada, tan cerca del otro que confundía sus cuerpos. Los edificios eran medio lavanda y medio naranjas y arrojaban destellos intensos cuando el sol, invisible desde su carril, arañaba sus cristales y sus acentos dorados, típicos de la ciudad. No se detenían lo suficiente en ninguna imagen ni en ningún sonido, era casi frenético, embriagador para Felix. Le recordaba vagamente a su infancia, a las veces que había ido a caballo, acompañado de algún mozo mayor que él en un terreno ajeno. Si se esforzaba podía sentir la moto viva bajo él, igual que antaño sintió la energía vital del animal a través de su pelaje lustroso y rojizo.   
  
Era una magia extraña, relegada a un lugar y una compañía que nunca habían tenido nada mágico para él. El cielo sobre ellos era una excepción, pero incluso éste era percibido de forma singular. Felix estaba seguro de ello cuando salieron a calle abierta, a una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad que la recorría como una vena. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante, deslumbrado por la luz del sol, que se reflejaba en la carretera como un espejo. Cuando se habituó a ello, era imposiblemente hermoso.   
  
Había cruzado esa misma escena otras veces, yendo a pie por los pasos de peatón inacabables, escuchando las mismas canciones que se reproducían en su mente como si fueran parte de él. Pero nunca había estado allí, en el centro, conduciendo directo hacia el atardecer como si pudieran atravesarlo. Se detuvieron en un semáforo y a Felix le faltaba el aliento. Temía estar enamorándose, pero no estaba convencido de que fuera de Sylvain.   
  
Aunque estuvo peligrosamente convencido cuando le escuchó levantar la voz por encima del ruido del motor y de la ciudad para preguntarle si estaba bien. El moreno advirtió sólo entonces que no le había soltado la cintura, a pesar de que el vehículo se había detenido en un semáforo. Tampoco lo hizo tras descubrirlo. Asintió con la cabeza, y vio los ojos de Sylvain arrugarse en una sonrisa tras el cristal tintado de su casco, antes de que arrancara de nuevo.   
  
Sin saber muy bien por qué Felix se giró para ver tras él. El vértigo fue mayor que en las curvas o en el primer arranque, pero valió la pena. Más allá de los vehículos que los seguían la carretera se hacía infinita y subía por la montaña, convirtiendo el escenario en dos planos diferenciados. En el segundo, borroso por la distancia, las luces de los faros encendidos en anticipación, o tal vez sólo recipientes de la luz crepuscular, parecían estrellas cálidas. Felix pensó que no olvidaría ese momento en mucho tiempo, aunque llegara a pensar que se había equivocado con Sylvain. Porque cuando reconoció la calle en la que le indicó que le dejara sintió que el viaje había sido demasiado corto, y que iría así con Sylvain mucho más lejos. A cualquier lado, en realidad.   
  
El camarero aparcó con la misma fluidez que cuando recogió a Felix, y de nuevo en un lugar en el que no estaba permitido hacerlo. Apagó el motor, y apoyó el soporte principal en la grava asimétrica. El moreno tardó un poco más en moverse, con que vio a Sylvain quitarse el casco, y pasarse la mano por el pelo para arreglarlo sin mucho empeño, como si él no estuviera allí. Cuando se giró a mirarle estaba injustamente apuesto.   
  
\- Su parada, señor - le sonrió. Felix bufó mientras se quitaba el casco.   
  
\- ¿No te cansas de ser tan lisonjero? - le preguntó. Habló con sinceridad y con malicia, a pesar de lo rebuscado de sus palabras, pero como siempre Sylvain pareció quedarse sólo con la primera.   
  
\- Mientras tú no te canses de oírlo…   
  
Felix rió. Iba a decir algo como "me cansé la primera vez", pero no lo hizo. No quería hacerle ninguna concesión a Sylvain, pero también tenía como norma no mentir.   
  
Bajó del vehículo con cuidado, y dejó el casco sobre el asiento por miedo a no saber abrir el maletero. Se dio cuenta sólo a medias de que llevarlo le había arruinado el recogido que llevaba antes. Lo hizo del todo cuando advirtió a Sylvain mirándole con admiración, sus brazos apoyados en el manillar.   
  
\- No me había fijado en lo largo que tienes el pelo - dijo, no sin cierta cautela -. Te queda muy bien suelto.   
  
A Felix le incomodó y se apresuró en recogérselo.   
  
\- Gracias por traerme - dijo con algo de fastidio -. Aunque no tenías por qué - se apresuró a añadir, para dejarle claro al conductor que no le debía nada.   
  
\- Sé que no - contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros con aire despreocupado -. La próxima vez podría traerte una chaqueta para que no pases tanto frío durante el trayecto, ¿qué me dices?   
  
A Felix le pilló desprevenido, y no reconoció las palabras de Sylvain como la suave y estudiada maniobra que eran.   
  
\- La semana que viene el metro ya estará reparado - se limitó a responder.   
  
Sylvain rió entre dientes.   
  
\- Lo sé. Pero el viernes salgo un poco antes, y hay una sala de cines muy buena por aquí. Tal vez podríamos  _ acercarnos _ .   
  
Puso un acento especial en la palabra que Felix había empleado antes, lo que le hizo arquear una ceja. No se lo había esperado tan ingenioso entre bastidores como lo era sobre el escenario de su empleo. Se ajustó la cartera sobre el hombro y se subió a la calzada, permitiéndose la cantidad justa de sonrisa.   
  
\- Ya veremos - le dijo. Habló como siempre, pero Sylvain pareció captar algo esperanzador en su voz grave y ronca, y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.   
  
Parecía querer decirle algo más, pero Felix ya se estaba poniendo los auriculares, y se mordió la lengua, aunque morderse el labio inferior hubiera sido más atractivo. Levantó la vista de su teléfono cuando ya hubo elegido la siguiente canción, y se despidió del camarero con la misma sencillez obtusa que le hacía destacar entre el resto.   
  
\- Nos vemos por ahí - se despidió con indiferencia.   
  
Sylvain quedó hipnotizado unos segundos por el balanceo de su coleta sobre su cuello largo y pálido, y cuando se le ocurrió qué decir tuvo que levantar la voz.   
  
\- En el Zarzarrosa, ¿no?   
  
Felix se detuvo y le miró por encima del hombro.   
  
\- ¿Así es como se llama la cafetería? - preguntó genuinamente. La sorpresa y el deleite de Sylvain fueron igual de auténticos.   
  
\- ¿No te habías fijado? - preguntó él, a punto de perder el control sobre su voz.   
  
Felix se limitó a sonreír (a su forma algo combada y contenida), y levantó una mano, como petición de silencio y como despedida. Sylvain las respetó ambas, y le vio alejarse unos metros más. Mientras el moreno ajustaba el volumen de su teléfono, cayó en que no le había pedido su número. Una oportunidad perdida, sin duda, pero también una perspectiva excitante de tener otra más adelante, después de haber vivido esos minutos juntos. Cada uno siguió su camino sin saber que para el otro había sido igual de trascendente.   
  
Felix se llevó a casa consigo la certeza de que empezaba a ver las cosas tal y como eran. Le causaron tanta impresión sus propias emociones, la tranquilidad que tuvo junto a Sylvain, lo hermoso que había sido su breve paseo, lo feliz que se había sentido, en definitiva, que en lugar de discutir el capítulo de la semana con su amigo le habló de él.   
  
No solía hablar de sus sentimientos con ese amigo en particular, pero Felix se sintió reafirmado en el interés y la sinceridad con la que lo recibió, y con la que fueron capaces de discutir. Su amigo no hizo conjeturas de más, ni trató de insinuarle nada que pudiera incomodarle. Cuando finalizaron la llamada, el cielo de un naranja violento y un celeste maternal que había cubierto la escena con Sylvain se había apagado y vuelto negro, y Felix deseó que amaneciera en lunes para poder verle de nuevo, y tal vez averiguar qué hacer.   
  
Con todo, el lunes las reparaciones no hubieron acabado aún. De hecho, no lo hicieron hasta el miércoles. Felix se resignó a trabajar en su piso, aunque no era lo mismo. Se obligó a poner orden, y se zambulló en sus lecturas en la misma mesa en la que comía, tan concentrado que no notaba lo incómodo que estaba hasta que no se levantaba por alguna necesidad ineludible. Cuando ya no lo soportaba más, se sentaba en su cama a ras del suelo y continuaba su estudio allí, echando de menos los tés especiados de Dedue y las plantas que Sylvain le dibujaba con la espuma de la leche.   
  
Cuando finalmente remontó la senda pavimentada hacia el café, a media semana, Felix se dio cuenta de que tal vez debía haber pensado más en Sylvain y en lo que le diría de lo que lo había hecho, porque lo había ignorado por completo. Era un hombre práctico, y prefería tomar decisiones que sus sentidos pudieran corroborar o rechazar. Tenía la sensación casi transparente de que cuando viera a Sylvain y oyera el ruido que hacía la cerámica al ser depositada sobre su mesa de siempre, con el cuidado que el camarero le ponía siempre, sabría algo que entonces, caminando bajo el sol asfixiante de la tarde temprana, ignoraba.   
  
Entró para encontrarse el local igual de vacío que de costumbre a esa hora. Anette charlaba con Dedue desde el lado opuesto del mostrador, donde él organizaba tazas que en una hora ya habrían llenado y servido. Ella le dedicó su usual "bienvenido", al que como de costumbre él respondió con una mueca que consideraba una sonrisa. Buscó disimuladamente a Sylvain, que encontró en el nivel inferior limpiando unas mesas, y del que atrapó la sonrisa a tiempo. Una sonrisa privada que nadie más que él vio. El corazón de Felix empezó a latir distinto en anticipación por lo que saldría habiendo descubierto sobre sí mismo.   
  
Cuando se sentó en su mesa de siempre, habiendo hecho ya su pedido, Sylvain aún estaba limpiando en el nivel inferior. Le guiñó un ojo, una fea costumbre suya, a lo que Felix sólo apartó la mirada de forma condescendiente. Se había vuelto una especie de ritual entre los dos. Mientras organizaba sus materiales para estudiar, Felix pensaba a toda prisa en cuántas de las interacciones que tenía con el camarero se habían vuelto eso: rituales, y en cómo al tratarse de ellos dos no despreciaba esa palabra con la que tanta gente había tratado de limitarle, fingido entenderle.   
  
Estaba adentrándose en esos pensamientos cuando Sylvain se le acercó, con esa sonrisa que él debía creer más encantadora de lo que era realmente. Felix le observó desde su asiento, con cierto aire desafiante que la ensanchó.   
  
\- Me alegra verte de vuelta. Empezaba a preocuparme que te hubiera espantado.   
  
\- ¿Con lo mal que conduces? - le preguntó Felix.   
  
Sylvain rió bajo, y murmuró un "sí, con eso también". Dejó paso a Annette, que traía el té de Felix y cuya enorme mirada azul saltaba de un hombre al otro, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que veía pero emocionándose más a cada segundo. Sylvain le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de subir las escaleras para atender otros deberes, y Felix se puso los auriculares y sacó el cubo  _ fidget  _ para revisar sus últimas redacciones.   
  
Aunque no solía hacerlo, confiaba. No tenía claro si en Sylvain, si en lo que sentía, o si en que esto podía dar unos frutos menos amargos de los que había probado siempre cuando de su corazón se trataba. Lo que tuvo claro cuando el sol empezó a ponerse fue que se arrepentiría de esa confianza.   
  
No creía que algo que había construido con tanto cuidado y a lo largo de tantos meses pudiera desmoronarse tan rápido, pero así fue. Se pasó las horas trabajando duro para poder dedicarse más adelante a las palabras que quería decirle a Sylvain, que aún no tenía claras para el momento en que pidió su segunda bebida de la tarde. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque le inquietaba la idea, se trataba de los dos. No tenía que decirle que le gustaba, aunque estaba casi seguro de ello: podía retomarlo a partir de la invitación al cine que el camarero le dejó caer la última vez que se vieron. Necesitaba palabras para eso también, pero al menos trabajaría sobre las que el pelirrojo ya había labrado. En eso pensaba mientras le veía acercarse con dos tazas, una que dejó a otra comensal y otra que debía ser la suya.   
  
La dejó delicadamente a la izquierda de su portátil, como siempre, y se acercó un poco más que de costumbre para dedicarle unas palabras tímidas, llenas de lo que su gesto delataba como atrevimiento.   
  
\- Un avena  _ latte  _ para el minino.   
  
Cuando dijo eso, Felix tenía la boca abierta para decirle algo. Pero ya nunca lo diría.   
  
La inquietud de las primeras semanas, la preocupación de que Sylvain le conociera, descartada muy pronto en favor de la tranquilidad que por algún motivo acabó inspirándole, regresó e impactó contra él como una ola hambrienta de barcos. Felix había sido un idiota al ignorar con tanta rapidez la impresión de que Sylvain sabía de él, porque sabía. Se bloqueó por completo, encerrándose en una fortaleza insuficiente de la que él mismo había derribado los muros como un idiota.   
  
Sylvain tenía que saberlo. Tenía que saber lo hondo que se le habían clavado esas palabras. Pero no lo demostró. El veneno de la hoja era la sonrisa con que le miró, teñida de una timidez que nunca había demostrado. Ésta reflejaba el brillo esperanzado de sus ojos. Felix no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a qué se dirigía esa esperanza antes de que la espiral lo absorbiera.   
  
Ese era el mote por el que a veces le habían llamado en su vida anterior. La historia contaba que la madre de Felix, muerta cuando él era demasiado pequeño, lo había originado, pero el motivo y la veracidad de esa anécdota se habían perdido. Después de ella su padre, su hermano Glenn, incluso el servicio lo había pronunciado con lo que de niño confundió con afecto. No era lo suficientemente corriente como para poder achacar el uso que le había dado Sylvain a la casualidad, y debía haber un motivo.   
  
Debía conocer a su padre, o a Dimitri. Había sabido desde el principio que era Felix Fraldarius, conocía desde el principio la historia distorsionada que se había contado sobre él, que era la verdad para todos pero en el fondo era mentira, una mentira conveniente. Sylvain también la creía. Todo ese tiempo se había hecho el inocente, había fingido ser simpático, estar interesado, le había llevado en su moto en dirección al atardecer para acercarse, y entonces clavarle ese recordatorio en las costillas: el recordatorio de que hacía bien en sospechar de los extraños, y la certeza de que el miedo que le inspiraba el pasado estaba justificado.   
  
Era más profundo de lo que jamás había logrado admitir en voz alta. Había huído lejos de cuanto conoció pensando que no lo alcanzaría, pero se había equivocado. Y ahora tenía que pagar el precio, que incluía la mirada confusa de Sylvain.   
  
\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Me he equivocado con tu pedido?   
  
Felix se levantó bruscamente. No podía empezar a hacerse una idea de qué aspecto tenía en el exterior, cuando el interior se estaba desmoronando con tanta rapidez. Señaló a Sylvain con un índice acusador, y abrió la boca, pero la voz apenas le salía.   
  
\- Ni se te o…   
  
Era incapaz de hablar. Los ojos se le llenaron de calientes lágrimas de impotencia, y antes de poder identificar la expresión de Sylvain se puso a recoger sus cosas a toda prisa y con brusquedad. Se había ablandado hasta el punto de haber visto sólo las flores, y no la serpiente bajo ellas. Ahora ya tenía el veneno dentro y no sabía cómo sacarlo.   
  
Lo último que hizo en el café fue estampar violentamente un billete de cinco contra la mesa de madera, levantando un estruendo que apagó las conversaciones de los comensales. Felix no vio a ninguno mientras salía de la cafetería empujando la puerta con todo el cuerpo. Tampoco vio a nadie en el metro. Todo el trayecto sólo vio sus zapatos negros contra el suelo sucio, mientras se hacía daño en los dedos de tanto apretar y rozar con la tira de su cartera. La gente debía estar mirándole, pensando que algo le ocurría. Que era guapo, y estaba bien vestido, pero algo le ocurría. Como siempre habían pensado de él.   
  
A lo largo de su vida, todos a su alrededor le habían dado por hecho. Su padre, Rodrigue, creyó entenderle cuando murió su madre, y también cuando murió Glenn. Una vez intentó decirle que en el mismo accidente en que murió el primogénito había perdido a su mejor amigo, que sabía cómo se sentía. Sin las palabras para expresarlo, Felix había sabido lo hipócrita que era, lo equivocado, lo vacío que estaba en el fondo Rodrigue. Sólo se veía a sí mismo en él, porque tenían el mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de piel, porque lo había parido su mujer y lo había llevado de vacaciones todos los veranos. Nunca había intentado entenderle. No era el motivo por el que se había vuelto padre.   
  
Lo mismo sucedió con el desfile de terapeutas y neurólogos a los que estuvo asistiendo en contra de su voluntad los dos años posteriores a la muerte de Glenn. Cuando le diagnosticaron, todo el mundo se dio una palmadita en el hombro y aseguró que lo habían sabido desde siempre, como si su identidad pudiera contenerse en esos papeles inservibles que alguien le entregó a su padre como el pésame. De pronto todos habían sido conscientes desde el inicio que él "no era normal", pero Felix nunca se había sentido otra cosa. No aprendió a sentirse distinto, sólo a sentirse más lejos de ellos. Sufrió tanto que se cerró en banda, y aún estaba luchando contra algunos de los cerrojos que echó en ese tiempo. Mientras abría la puerta de su piso con las manos temblorosas, deseó haberlos dejado estar desde el principio.   
  
Podía soportar sus recuerdos, porque eran sólo eso. Lo que no podía soportar era la idea (la certeza) de que Sylvain le hubiera hecho sentir de esa manera mientras él mismo se sentía por él como lo había hecho Rodrigue, como lo había hecho Dimitri, como lo había hecho todo el mundo. Ignoraba qué intentaba conseguir Sylvain de él fingiendo ignorar ese pasado, fingiendo ignorar la verdad sobre su diagnóstico, y los rumores sobre por qué había abandonado el hogar familiar nada más graduarse del bachillerato, por los que había cortado lazos con su familia; sobre haber sido desheredado por Rodrigue, repudiado por Faerghus entero, un huérfano absoluto.   
  
Se echó en la cama sin quitarse la ropa, y su vigilia tanto como su sueño fueron invadidos por la sensación antiséptica e inevitable de ser incomprendido, que sólo había creído olvidar. Deseaba que existiera la canción que pudiera ir a buscarle a ese lugar, que le encontrara. Pero no existía.

* * *

F elix vivió tres días como lo había hecho cuando era un adolescente. Apenas comió, apenas salió de la cama. Se sentía lúcido, pero al mismo tiempo reconocía esa lucidez como una ilusión. Se enredaba el pelo y se pellizcaba los labios con el ceño fruncido, la otra mano ocupada con el cubo fidget para no arañarse o arañar las sábanas, el suelo, la mesita de noche.   
  
Cuando supo qué iba a decirle a Sylvain, se había hecho sangre en el inferior, y se arrancó finos mechones enteros cuando finalmente se lavó el pelo y tuvo que desenredarlo. A pesar de hacer enfadar a tanta gente con su actitud desconsiderada (no siempre por accidente), Felix no solía experimentar enfado él mismo, cultivar iras que luego dejaba salir como una caja sorpresa sobre quien creía el responsable en ese momento. Sin embargo, sabía reconocer su enfado hacia Sylvain. Su alevosía, al fin y al cabo, no merecía menos.   
  
Le invadía la necesidad violenta de echarse atrás en sus represalias cuando pensaba en cuánto habría sido capaz de adivinar Sylvain, con la mente de Felix sumida en la ignorancia provocada por sus estúpidos encantos, y los estúpidos encantos del estúpido café. Se ponía enfermo cuando pensaba en lo mucho que se parecía a Dimitri, que siempre le había mirado por encima del hombro, creyendo conocer el origen de su presunta falta de control cuando el suyo propio pendía de un hilo sin enhebrar, hasta que lo soltó. Felix ya había abandonado Faerghus por entonces, con que nunca podría echárselo en cara, pero aun así se estremecía   
  
Necesitaba centrarse en Sylvain, en el presente, a pesar de que una de las incógnitas que más le atormentaban era el porqué de su espera, por qué había tardado tanto en revelarse a sí mismo como un eslabón perdido del pasado. Lo que tenía claro era la inutilidad de darle vueltas. Pensaba acercarse el viernes por la tarde, antes de la hora de cierre de la cafetería: acudiría con el margen suficiente como para buscar su moto aparcada por las manzanas de alrededor, y allí le esperaría para confrontarle.   
  
Pasado el mediodía del día señalado, el malestar se apostó entre sus costillas y contra su espalda, pero Felix estaba determinado a hacerlo. El tiempo pasó lentamente, y dudaba de a qué hora partir. No le había contado su plan a nadie, puesto que supondría contar demasiado. Nunca se había sentido incómodo haciendo las cosas por su cuenta, estaba acostumbrado. Pero las trabas que la suerte había puesto en su camino le habían incomodado lo suficiente como para que cuando de pronto, cerca de las cuatro, sonó el estridente timbre de su piso, saltara de la silla en la que estaba y la volcara en el proceso.   
  
La paranoia volvió a él, y ninguna subjetividad ni racionalidad le convencieron de que esa llamada podía ser mera casualidad, algo neutro, puesto que lo bueno había quedado fuera de la cuestión. Todas las ideas que se le ocurrían mientras se acercaba al interfono a toda prisa eran descabelladas. Pero ninguna se acercó remotamente a la voz insegura y distorsionada de Sylvain al otro lado.   
  
\- ¿Felix?   
  
Se quedó en silencio. Fue imposiblemente consciente de que era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre.   
  
\- No cuelgues, por favor. Soy Sylvain. Te dejaste la cartera en el…   
  
\- No te muevas - le interrumpió tajante, antes de colgar el telefonillo con brusquedad.   
  
Estaba vestido, aunque no estaba preparado. Improvisaría sobre la marcha. Se calzó las zapatillas de deporte y se metió las llaves y los auriculares en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros. Tenía la seguridad suficiente en la legitimidad de sus sentimientos como para confiar en que el habla no le abandonaría esta vez. Eso era lo que pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Y lo que pensaba cuando vio a Sylvain a través del cristal de su portal era que haría que deseara que se le atragantaran de nuevo, porque no planeaba decirle ninguna bonita.   
  
Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, sobresaltando a Sylvain, que abrió la boca para hablar antes de que Felix le interrumpiera.   
  
\- Sígueme - dijo tajante, y echó a andar calle abajo sin mirarle a la cara. Lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse con algún vecino y convertirlo en público del desastroso espectáculo que se avecinaba.   
  
Se alejaron unas cuatro manzanas, tres hacia abajo y la última hacia la izquierda, al ritmo acelerado del paso de Felix. La calle en la que acabaron, estrecha y deslucida, estaba repleta de persianas metálicas. Antaño había sido un distrito comercial, destituido hacía décadas. Estas exhibían toda clase de pintadas, en distintos grados de intención y de habilidad artística. Felix la había elegido porque rara vez era transitada. Por encima del hombro vio la inquietud de Sylvain crecer. Si necesitaba mayor prueba, el hecho de que empezara a balbucear mientras trotaba tras él dejaba claro que le preocupaba ignorar la distancia que iban a recorrer.   
  
\- Sólo quería traerte la cartera, en serio -. El hecho de que se justificara sin haber sido acusado delataba que lo hacía bastante a menudo. Felix apretó los dientes. No le sorprendía -. No sabía cómo encontrarte y no aparecías, así que… Bueno, la novia de Annette se enteró de todo este asunto y resulta que una de las chicas que va a su clase de repostería te conoce, así que Merche nos puso en contacto y ella me dijo era mejor venir que llamarte porque…   
  
  
Cuando Felix se detuvo y se giró lo hizo tan brusca y súbitamente que Sylvain estuvo a punto de chocar contra él, y la cartera azul marino que llevaba de salir despedida de su mano.   
  
\- ¿Quién narices eres? ¿Y de qué me conoces? - le espetó Felix.   
  
En otro contexto, Felix habría apreciado la cara de tonto que se le puso a Sylvain. Empezó a hacer girar el cable de sus auriculares entre sus dedos para suprimir el impulso de golpear el pecho del pelirrojo, pero él no le echó cuenta. Parecía que todos sus procesos cerebrales iban destinados a procesar esas preguntas y formular una respuesta.   
  
\- Creo que no te en…   
  
\- Conoces a Dimitri, ¿verdad? - le interrumpió de nuevo. Dio medio paso hacia él, que Sylvain retrocedió, más confuso que intimidado - ¿Cómo sabías lo de "minino"? ¿Te lo ha contado él, te ha dicho que me lo digas?   
  
Después de oír el nombre de su ex-amigo, la cara de Sylvain cambió. Sus cejas se levantaron aún más, y sus hombros se relajaron. No bajó las manos que tenía levantadas por precaución, pero la turbación se despejó de sus ojos avellana. En lugar de desconcertado, sonó incrédulo.   
  
\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?   
  
Entonces fue el turno de Felix de bajar la guardia y deshacer su enfado. Se quedó estupefacto, y retrocedió la distancia que había acortado, como si ver más claramente a Sylvain pudiera disipar la confusión que se hacía con él por momentos. "¿Debería?". Pretendió decirlo, pero sólo lo pensó. Ese silencio dio margen al otro hombre para esbozar una sonrisa más triste de la que cualquiera le habría creído capaz.   
  
\- Nos conocemos. Soy Sylvain Gautier. Tú y tu hermano veníais muy a menudo a la granja de mi padre a pasar los findes, sobre todo en verano. Pensaba que... da igual.   
  
Se rindió. Felix no respondía porque su mente trataba de ubicar a Sylvain en sus recuerdos. Era incapaz. Recordaba vagamente al señor Gautier, un hombre altísimo con barba canosa y barriga cervecera, que no se cansaba de enseñarle las caballerizas cada vez que los Fraldarius iban de visita, hasta que Felix creció lo suficiente como para sentir vergüenza a la hora de pedir un  _ tour _ . Pero el recuerdo de su hijo estaba monopolizado por un primogénito raído y enfadado que se fue de casa, cuando Felix aún era demasiado pequeño como para entender los murmullos que se intercambiaban al respecto, con la mano delante de la boca y a espaldas de los Gautier. Ese no podía haber sido Sylvain.   
  
\- No te... - esta vez fue su turno de titubear. Sylvain se mordió el labio inferior, y apoyó las manos en la cintura antes de bajar la mirada.   
  
\- Esto sí que es incómodo - rió sin divertirse. Cuando levantó la vista, parecía algo recompuesto -. Pensaba que sabías quién era. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando eras un chavalito. Si hacía buen tiempo, te llevaba a caballo por el terreno, y tú siempre querías que galopara pero luego te ponías a llorar porque te daba miedo…   
  
Y de repente, la clave. Continuando su incómodo pasodoble, Felix se acercó de nuevo.   
  
\- ¿¡Eras tú!? - preguntó más alto de lo que pretendía.   
  
De nuevo esa incredulidad boba en la cara de Sylvain, que le sentaba tan extrañamente bien.   
  
\- Claro que era yo. ¿Quién si no?   
  
\- Pues un mozo cualquiera.   
  
Sylvain tardó un par de segundos en echarse a reír. Lo hizo tan alto y abundante que se dobló sobre sí mismo, en parte para esconder su cara de Felix, que le miraba algo confuso desde su altura.   
  
\- Ay, eso duele... Supongo que tengo una cara más corriente de lo que pensaba.   
  
El moreno no se fijó en el gesto pertinente con el que acompañó Sylvain esa última afirmación, sujetándose el mentón como si exhibiera una belleza que no estaba ahí. Le veía en el presente, pero le sentía en el pasado.   
  
Había un nuevo integrante en sus recuerdos felices de infancia: ya no un mozo sin rostro, sino un Sylvain con el pelo revuelto y la cara llena de barrillos. En ellos le ayudaba a subir a un caballo alazán antes de ocupar el hueco tras él en la montura, mientras su padre le cantaba una serie de advertencias e instrucciones; sujetaba la rienda por encima de sus manos pequeñas y pálidas para conducir al caballo por sendas cada vez más recónditas, y por ellas se perdían lejos de los adultos. Felix recordaba el aspecto de los árboles, el olor de la hierba, el ruido de los cascos del animal y el vaivén desde su lomo. Cuando levantaba la cabeza para ver las nubes rosas y naranjas, su coronilla se apoyaba en el pecho de Sylvain, y éste reía. Ya entonces el atardecer había sido su parte favorita de los largos días veraniegos   
  
Ojalá pudiera atribuirle al calor de la estación el ardor que se extendía por sus mejillas. Se tapó la boca, como si así pudiera esconder su sonrojo de Sylvain, que ya había arqueado las cejas y había cambiado la sonrisa amarga por una más deleitada.   
  
\- Ahora sí te acuerdas, ¿verdad?   
  
\- Me acuerdo de tus granos - bufó Felix, sonriéndole con sorna y golpeándole suavemente en el pecho con los auriculares que aún llevaba en la mano, antes de guardarlos. Sylvain rió, como solía hacer, y ambos sintieron la tensión disiparse, y el conflicto pasar de largo junto al graznido de unos cuervos de plumaje azulado.   
  
Guardaron silencio unos instantes. El corazón de Felix había rescatado de entre los restos del malentendido todo lo que de hecho sentía por Sylvain, y desbordaba. Él por su parte no dejaba de suspirar, disimulándolo cada vez peor, hasta que consiguió ocuparse con algo.   
  
\- Tu cartera, por cierto - se la ofreció despreocupadamente. Felix se la quedó mirando un instante hasta que la reconoció como suya.   
  
\- ¿Me la dejé en la cafetería? - preguntó distraídamente   
  
\- Sí - rió Sylvain -. ¿No la habías echado de menos?   
  
\- No.   
  
Rió un poco más.

* * *

Ambos hombres coincidieron en que tenían mucho que hablar, y en que preferían hacerlo en un lugar más cómodo. Felix le propuso dirigirse a un parque cercano, que a esa hora se cubría de las sombras de los almendros. Estaba a un cuarto de hora escaso de allí, pero se pasaron el trayecto en silencio. Felix trataba de mirar a Sylvain con disimulo, y por respeto Sylvain fingía no darse cuenta.   
  
Lo que intentaba, viendo su perfil anguloso, sus lunares de cerca, la diferencia de bronceado en su piel que la manga corta no ocultaba, era comprender cómo encajar uno de sus recuerdos felices de infancia, que escaseaban, en su presente feliz. Su corazón quería saltar a unas conclusiones capitales, una vez desmentida la desconfianza que le había aquejado los últimos días. Sylvain era el rostro de su espacio seguro en la ciudad a la que había huído, y sus brazos eran su espacio seguro en el recuerdo, más fiables que las bridas. Se avergonzaba un poco de sí mismo, y de los esfuerzos que había hecho los últimos meses por negarse lo que, entonces no le cabía duda, era amor. O al menos el inicio de uno.   
  
En el parque hacía el mismo calor que en el resto de la ciudad, pero la sombra era agradecida y la corta estatura de los edificios circundantes permitía el flujo de una brisa que los envolvía dulcemente, como si fuera un recuerdo de la primavera más que una realidad del verano. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos más apartados, y antes de que cualquiera rompiese el silencio Felix observó sus piernas y sus manos juntas. Cuando se rompió, descubrió que era más sencillo hablar del pasado cuando lo hacía con alguien que lo compartió, aunque fuera a cierta distancia. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de que le aliviara.   
  
Sylvain aclaró rápidamente el motivo por el cual su recuerdo se había borrado los últimos trece años. Después de que su padre echara de casa a su hermano mayor, Miklan, éste intentó echar por tierra su reputación, acudiendo a medios predispuestos a despreciarla. El señor Gautier decidió entonces mudarse permanentemente a su residencia del norte, y perdió el contacto con los Fraldarius y con los Blaiddyd, la familia de Dimitri, que se desintegró apenas un año después en el mismo accidente en el que falleció Glenn.   
  
Conforme más se acercaban a ese recuerdo, más incómodo parecía Sylvain, humedeciéndose los labios constantemente, y finalmente relegando la expresión de su nerviosismo a sus manos. Era evidente que le costaba hablarlo.   
  
\- Quería decirte que en su momento me enteré de lo de Glenn, pero... Bueno, no pude-   
  
\- No hace falta que digas nada ahora - le aseguró Felix con voz tranquila. Se miraron. Sylvain frunció los labios y asintió sin mirarle.   
  
\- Mejor... Se me dan fatal estas cosas.   
  
No hablaron de Dimitri, y Felix lo agradeció. Sylvain mencionó a Ingrid Galatea, con quien era más cercano, pero su recuerdo estaba tan borroso en la mente de Felix como lo había estado el de Sylvain hasta esa tarde. Felix había reconocido al camarero como un norteño sin necesidad de esa información la primera vez que se vieron, por su acento que la capital no había acabado de diluir, y una vez derruidos los muros del desconocimiento, había un extraña familiaridad en recordar su región de origen con alguien que la compartió, a pesar de que no le tenía cariño.   
  
La cavilación sobre todo ese afecto revocado llevó a Felix a preguntarle a Sylvain si conocía los rumores que circulaban acerca de él. Su confusión fue más discreta que la última vez, pero igualmente genuina.   
  
\- Tengo fama de ligón, no de chismoso - rió por lo bajo -. Pero en serio, no tenía ni idea de qué había sido de ti, ni de que la gente cotilleaba sobre ello. Ni siquiera sabía que habías venido aquí a sacarte el máster.   
  
\- Doctorado - le corrigió Felix.   
  
Sylvain silbó con admiración, y el otro le dio un manotazo, algo avergonzado. El pelirrojo pareció deleitado con esa reacción.   
  
\- Ahora en serio - continuó, más suave y formal -. Faerghus es mi hogar, pero... La gente allí habla muchísimo, sobre todo sobre las familias de dinero antiguo como las nuestras. No que ellas sean inocentes, pero ya me entiendes - suspiró -. Uno tiene que aprender a callarse, y también a cuándo no escuchar.   
  
Felix asintió en silencio. Le resultaba extraño y satisfactorio escuchar un punto de vista que compartía puesto en palabras ajenas, palabras que a él no se le habrían ocurrido. De alguna forma, le ayudaba a comprenderse un poco mejor. Por otra parte, nunca hubiera dicho que Sylvain se expresara tan bien.   
  
\- Dijiste que estudiaste en mi universidad, ¿verdad? - le preguntó. Sylvain asintió, curioso por averiguar por dónde iban los tiros -. ¿Por qué no te fuiste a trabajar a Faerghus? - esa era la pregunta que sentía que _ debía _ hacer, pero al final no se resistió a la que _ quería _ hacer -. ¿Por qué trabajas en una cafetería?   
  
\- Oye, es un trabajo tan pleno como cualquier otro - respondió Sylvain con tono jocoso. Felix no dudaba que lo fuera, y el otro sabía que no lo preguntaba por eso. Respiró hondo -. Iba a ser algo temporal, para echarle un cable a una amiga, y sin comerlo ni beberlo había pasado casi un año y estaba tan a gusto que no me apetecía volver a la empresa de mi viejo. Te puedes imaginar que no le hizo mucha gracia.   
  
Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.   
  
\- Sé que suena cursi, pero Dedue y Annette son como mi familia. No tengo planes de volver a Faerghus en el futuro próximo -. Dicho eso miró a Felix, y un destello más propio de él que la vulnerabilidad recién demostrada atravesó sus ojos -. Así que si necesitas buen café para acabar tu tesis o lo que sea, puedes seguir contando conmigo. No me voy a ninguna parte.   
  
Felix bufó con sorna, y le miró de reojo, dándole a entender que debería avergonzarse. En lugar de eso, Sylvain ensanchó su sonrisa, acentuando las arrugas de su boca y de sus ojos, que Felix encontraba tan absurdamente atractivas. Su corazón dio la mejor clase de vuelco. Éste necesitaba algo más de tiempo para reconocer la totalidad de sus sentimientos y comunicarlos, pero ya había abrazo la certeza de que eran lo primero en mucho tiempo que le hacían sentir a salvo.   
  
Mientras pensaba en qué decir, Sylvain había apoyado los codos en las rodillas, y le miraba echado hacia adelante. Felix no le advirtió hasta que no le habló él de nuevo.   
  
\- Siento mucho haberte disgustado el otro día. Debí pensármelo mejor, ¿a quién le gusta que le llamen por sus motes de infancia? - trató de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero el arrepentimiento en sus ojos era tan sincero que incomodaba a Felix.   
  
\- Me bloqueé - admitió él. Sylvain no pudo disimular la sorpresa que le provocó su súbita sinceridad -. Me fui de casa porque ahí todo el mundo cree saber quién soy, cómo me afectó la muerte de Glenn, cuáles eran mis limitaciones y lo que era mejor para mí. Nadie se molestó nunca en preguntarme qué opinaba yo.   
  
Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la de Sylvain.   
  
\- Me gustas. Y odiaba pensar que estabas podrido de esas opiniones sin fundamento.   
  
Felix se alegró de mantenerle la mirada a Sylvain, a pesar de que le costaba hacerlo, porque verle ruborizarse no tenía precio. No se parecía en nada al sonrojo que se expandió en sus mejillas a causa del osito en su casco de repuesto: esta vez llegó a la punta de su nariz y a sus orejas. Se deleitó al verlo. También se enorgulleció de haber detectado meses atrás que la actitud coqueta del pelirrojo era toda fachada. No se enorgullecía de encontrarle adorable cuando apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca, claramente abochornado, pero eso no tenía por qué hacérselo saber.   
  
El silencio se prolongó hasta que Sylvain se armó de valor.   
  
\- Tú también me gustas - dijo. A Felix se le escapó una sonrisa.   
  
\- Me lo imaginaba - respondió. La que se le escapó a Sylvain estaba llena de alivio.   
  
Ahora era Felix el que tenía las manos inquietas, aunque su corazón estaba lleno. No se atrevía a acercarla a la de Sylvain: las dudas respecto a lo que éste esperaba de él eran tan constantes como la calidez que bombeaba su pecho. Por suerte, el camarero retomó la conversación rápidamente, y Felix pudo dejar de pensar en ello.   
  
\- Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad no se notaba que te conocía?    
  
\- Para nada - contestó Felix con brusquedad inadvertida. Sylvain rió y fingió un gesto de derrota similar a los que solía actuar, creyendo que era gracioso.   
  
\- Vaya por Dios... Pues te reconocí nada más verte. Creía que tú también te acordabas de mí y que había confianza - se quejó alegremente -. Claro que he cambiado mucho en estos quince años o así. Tú... también has crecido mucho.   
  
El pelirrojo le miró de arriba a abajo, acentuando sus palabras con el gesto, para nada sutil. Felix le dedicó uno de sus arqueos de ceja, a los que Sylvain sonreía satisfecho siempre, como un reloj. Después bufó y apartó la mirada, estirándose lentamente en su plaza del banco.   
  
\- Eres mejor barista que casanova - musitó. Sylvain volvió a reír travieso.   
  
\- Me alegro de que creas que soy buen barista.   
  
  
La conversación se prolongó, hasta que la luz del sol abandonó su refugio entre las hojas de los árboles para empezar a ponerse entre los edificios. Sylvain le habló de cómo empezó siendo camarero y de lo torpe que era, de cómo él y Dedue estuvieron a punto de quemar la cocina intentando hornear un pastel, tras lo que resolvieron encargárselos a un proveedor externo, y trató de convencerle de ir a ver la película que había propuesto el viernes anterior, pero sin éxito. Felix por su parte acabó confesando en qué se doctoraba, hablándole por encima de sus desventuras en la universidad, y disculpándose a regañadientes por haberle dado una dirección falsa cuando le llevó en casa a moto. Sylvain rió y le dijo que le perdonaba si le dejaba darle una vuelta en ella alguna otra vez, perspectiva ante la cual el moreno no supo esconder su emoción.   
  
Fue Felix el que propuso separarse, puesto que tenía trabajo perdido que recuperar. Sylvain insistió en acompañarle hasta su portal (el de verdad, esta vez), y el moreno accedió. Charlaron también durante el trayecto, y tal vez era la hermosura del crepúsculo estival o su inconsistente intuición, pero adivinó la petición que Sylvain le haría ante su puerta antes de que la pronunciara.   
  
El pelirrojo se acercó un poco más a él, y sintió su temperatura a través de la ropa. No se había dado cuenta de que era tan cálido.   
  
\- ¿Puedo besarte? - le preguntó. Con sencillez y sinceridad, como Felix había fantaseado o soñado con que lo haría. No lo recordaba, a esa distancia.   
  
Miró sus pestañas de cerca, y los acercó un poco más. Asintió sin llegar a pronunciar "sí", y segundos después estaba acogiendo las manos grandes y morenas de Sylvain a los lados de su rostro con las propias, ladeándolo para encajar sus labios.   
  
Para ese primer beso estaba seguro que el elocuente Sylvain tampoco tenía palabras. Fue breve, dulce y suave como un albaricoque, y la sensación que dejó en él cuando acabó aún más amorosa. Felix tardó un segundo de más en soltar las manos de Sylvain, y ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. El crepúsculo parecía haber cambiado de color.   
  
\- No será raro que seas mi camarero aunque nos hayamos besado, ¿verdad? - le preguntó en voz baja.   
  
\- No, no lo creo - respondió Sylvain, hablando y sonriendo igual de suave.   
  
Felix le correspondió en más sentidos de los que nunca se había creído capaz. Trató de retener cómo la luz natural se reflejaba en la piel de Sylvain a esa distancia, y le observó tratando de retener alguna otra belleza que encontraba en él. Le habría besado diez veces más, sin preocuparse por los vecinos esa vez. Pero en lugar de eso se giró para abrir la puerta de su portal, encontrando un inesperado consuelo en la idea de que había más besos esperándoles, en otros lugares y otras horas.   
  
\- ¿Te veré el lunes? - preguntó Sylvain.   
  
Felix le miró por encima del hombro, pensando que el anhelo le sentaba tan bien como el rubor.   
  
\- Claro - respondió, girándose y abriendo la puerta de espaldas. Sonrió con algo de malicia, pensando en una de las promesas que le había hecho medio en serio esa tarde -. Cada lunes hasta que mi estúpida tesis esté lista. ¿No te cansarás de hacerme cafés?   
  
Sylvain le entendió, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.   
  
\- Mientras no te canses de beberlos…   
  
Felix le puso los ojos en blanco una última vez, y se despidieron suavemente. Dejó que el agradable añoro le acariciara cuando captó el último destello de Sylvain en el exterior, antes de subir las escaleras hacia su piso.   
  
Sentía que podía subir infinitos tramos, animado por lo que había descubierto entonces, en su vigesimoquinto verano, que era compartido por vez primera. Cuando entró en su apartamento, la luz naranja del ocaso entraba por la ventana a raudales. Y esta vez no le cupo duda que también brillaba en él.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí ~ 🤗 Dejo mi recordatorio de rigor de que estoy abierta a encargos/comissions. Interesades no sean tímides (preguntar es gratis 💞)


End file.
